


I'm Sorry

by OfficerJenny



Series: OMORI: If She Actually Did It. [2]
Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: AU- Mari Did Commit Suicide, Cookies, Cutesy, F/M, Grieving, Guilt, Hero is a Chef, Hero is a Workaholic, Hero needs a hug, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Poor Hero, Sad, Short, This is kinda cute, because of mari, but - Freeform, little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 09:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30137322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfficerJenny/pseuds/OfficerJenny
Summary: "The emotions of that day seemed to jump all around every corner of town. People would give him apologetic looks on the street, sometimes he'd get an 'I'm sorry for your loss'. Almost everywhere he turned someone was reminding him that the love of his life was gone. So he left.He left as soon as he was graduated, went to college, and didn't even come home for break. Hero just crashed on a friends couch until summer was over, and did it all over again."
Relationships: Hero/Mari (OMORI), Past Hero/Mari (OMORI)
Series: OMORI: If She Actually Did It. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2217210
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey! Welcome to the FIC. This one can be read as a Oneshot, but it always helps to read the last parts of the series. There isn't really any particular order as of current, so don't trust the order of the fics as the order of events. This is around a year or two after Mari's death.
> 
> This is an AU Where Mari actually did it, meaning Sunny nor Basil had any involvement in her death.
> 
> If you see any spelling errors or missing tags, let me know!

Home.

Hero was finally home. 

Everything looks the same. His childhood home, the park, hell even the way Kel leaves his bed is the same. It feels just like it was the last time he was here. Which isn't really good either, since the last time he was home he was at the funeral. Watching Kel sob, watching all of Aubrey's hope drain out of her body, watching Sunny's expressionless face get even more cold, and Basil cradle Sunny while he cries.

The emotions of that day seemed to jump all around every corner of town. People would give him apologetic looks on the street, sometimes he'd get an 'I'm sorry for your loss'. Almost everywhere he turned someone was reminding him that the love of his life was gone. So he left.

He left as soon as he was graduated, went to college, and didn't even come home for break. Hero just crashed on a friends couch until summer was over, and did it all over again.

until now

Hero pushed on the gate to the graveyard, the bars just as cold and univiting as it was at the funeral. It creaked and groaned as he pushed. With one hand with a plate of freshly baked cookies and the other stuffed into his hoodie, he made his way over to Mari's grave.

Where Mari rested was never hard to find. There was a beautiful, white flower that sprouted up in the dirt one day and never really left. From what his brother has told him, it persisted throughout all seasons and then some. If only Mari was just like the flower.

Hero always though Basil might've planted it, but then again, he hasn't seen Basil, or anyone from his childhood, in a very long time. His mother nearly cried on the phone trying to convince him to come home for winter break.

Hero wished he didn't.

The sky was so grey and the air was absolutely fridged. The cold air bit into his face, making his teary eyes dry up. It made her death 10000 times worse to deal with. Even Mari's gravestone had a thin sheet of ice on it, the dirt was curdled and crunchy under his winter boots. It was a sharp contrast to the way she acted around him. Acted around his friends. He fucking despised it. Despite the atmosphere, he still sat down. It was Hero's girlfriend after all.

Hero still sat down and kissed the gravestone before laying the cookies infront of her. The same way he would do on their late night picnics.

"I hope you're doing well, wherever you are Mari. I wish I could've seen it sooner." But she probably knows that already.

Hero picked up a cookie and bit off a piece, before telling her about his life. How moms doing, how Kel's doing, how he thinks Sunny is doing.

"I love you Mari." She probably never believed it from the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> It breaks my heart the way Hero acts in this, it h u r t s. Don't worry, he, and everyone else will get some sugar in their lives. What did you think?


End file.
